I'll Be There
by beatlesgrl
Summary: "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around..." TW: Suicide, character death.


Blaine didn't move for three weeks after it happened. He couldn't seem to breath. Kurt and him were supposed to be together forever, have three children and move to New York then Boston.

His friends would come by on occasion to make sure he was eating and sleeping properly, but the scene always looked the same; Blaine lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, barely breathing. The scruff under his chin growing scraggly and thick with salt from Blaine's tears he didn't seem to notice anymore.

Blaine didn't even attempt to clean himself up. What was the point when the only reason was gone?

_"Blaine I'm not telling you again! It's time for a shower!" Kurt shouted, the anger lacking in his tone since Blaine had crowded him against a wall and was kissing his neck with dedication._

_"No want to." Blaine murmured against Kurt's soft skin, "Want to kiss you."_

_Kurt laughed and tried to push Blaine away, but it didn't work very well, and it only resulted in Blaine grabbing Kurt's wrists and putting them against the wall behind him._

_Kurt sighed finally in defeat, "Fine." Blaine grinned, and pulled Kurt back to the bed before Kurt could change his mind._

The worse part for Blaine was he kept forgetting Kurt was gone. He would be in the kitchen, attempting to make a meal, and he'd shout over his shoulder about how dinner was done and if Kurt didn't get his butt out of the workroom in two seconds he'd burn it in spite. Then Blaine would remember that Kurt was never coming out, and he'd burn the food just from shock.

Or once he was driving to his parent's house, humming along to a terrible song on the radio and he'd make some remark about how music seemed to have died since Katy Perry. He'd turn to the passenger's seat to see Kurt's response, but there would never be one. Blaine turned off the radio. He didn't feel like singing much anymore.

_"No, seriously, Blaine, we have to go meet my parents for dinner! Tell them the good news!" Kurt said between Blaine's attempts to pin Kurt back to the bed._

_Blaine sighed, "Don't wanna go now. Want to spend the night with you."_

_Kurt chuckled, "Blaine I'm not going anywhere any time soon, you'll have plenty of nights with me." Kurt wrestled himself out of Blaine's grip and jumped off the bed. Blaine pouted at Kurt until he rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand to help Blaine up, "If you want, we can shower together, save time."_

_Blaine's pout quickly disappeared to reveal his breathtaking smile, and he quickly grabbed Kurt's hand to get up. He'd never deny shower time with Kurt._

Blaine stood in the shower, letting the water drip over him as he thought back to his life with Kurt. Had it really been five months since...

He didn't want to think about the since.

His friends stopped coming as much when they saw he was cooking and showering on a regular basis, but he stopped going to work. He didn't see a reason to now that everything he ever wanted had disappeared too.

Soon, everyone in his life dropped out too. Stopped calling to see if Blaine needed to get out, stopped sending him letters asking him to please call them, stopped driving by his house to just see if the lights were on.

Everyone left Blaine eventually.

_"I swear, Blaine, if you make me late to my own dinner with my parents-"_

_Blaine giggled and turned to Kurt, taking his hand, "I promise, Kurt, we'll get there in time."_

_He didn't see the truck blowing through the red light until it was too late. It hit on Kurt's side and made them fly off the road towards the grass. The last thing Blaine remembered is Kurt's loving smile._

He stopped shopping for food about six months after the since happened. He couldn't bring himself to continue eating.

He was so close to getting everything he ever wanted, and a drunk driver ruined it.

_Blaine woke up with a start. He felt sore all over from his legs to his back. He somehow was still in the car, right side up, and he had some cuts and bruises but that was it._

_Relieved, he turned to ask Kurt if he was alright._

_Kurt wasn't there._

Eventually, Blaine woke up one morning and realized he didn't want anything out of life anymore.

_"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, trying to look around to see where he could've gone. There was a hole through the windshield in front of Kurt Blaine remembered how the passenger side's seatbelt was faulty and didn't always click you secure._

_Blaine un-did his seatbelt and threw his door open. He jumped out of the car and looked wildly around for a sign of Kurt anywhere. His eyes landed on a clump of mass six feet away from the car. It looked like it could be Kurt, except it wasn't moving._

_"KURT!" Blaine screamed, running to the mass and turning it to see if it was his loving husband. 'Please let him be ok...'_

_It was Kurt. His eyes were opened, but they seemed to be confused. "Blaine..."_

_"Kurt, sweetie, I'm here." Blaine muffled back his cries, hoping that someone had thought to call an ambulance; anything to make sure Kurt was ok._

_"Blaine..." Kurt moaned again, "We're so going to be late to the restaurant."_

_Blaine choked back a sob and put his head down onto Kurt's shoulder, "It'll be alright, Kurt, they'll understand."_

_Kurt's breathing became shallow, "Blaine will you sing...our song?"_

_Blaine picked his head up and looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded._

_"Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around."_

_The song from Sweeny Todd rang out through the silence that surrounded them. Even if someone had a marching band march by them, Blaine wouldn't have noticed. It was only him and Kurt._

_"No sir, not while I'm around.__  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays"_

_Kurt hummed in contentment before his eyes slipped closed._

_"Kurt, no stay with me!" Blaine shouted, shaking him until his eyes slipped open again._

_"I love you Blaine."_

_Blaine sighed and sang the last two verses._

_"But in time nothing can harm you__  
Not while I'm around"_

_Kurt closed his eyes again and Blaine felt the tears dripping from his face._

The song had been a lie all along. Blaine promised nothing would harm Kurt ever again, and then the accident happened.

How could Blaine live knowing he didn't protect Kurt?

_"No one's going to hurt you, no one's going to dare."_

They found Blaine's body two days later. A homeless man had broken in looking for shelter and found Blaine in the bathroom.

_"Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while."_

Blaine had decided on the revolver. Fitting considering Burt used to joke that if anything happened to Kurt he'd show him his revolver, and he wasn't talking about his Beatles album.

_"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays._

_I'll send them howling I don't care_

_I've got ways."_

They laid Blaine next to Kurt's in the cemetery. It was a beautiful day for a funeral. Just like they would've wanted.

_"Others can desert you._

_Not to worry, whistle I'll be there." _


End file.
